


CЯEWMATES

by vennlime



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Death, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Graphic Description, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mira HQ (Among Us), Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vennlime/pseuds/vennlime
Summary: Too bad everyone aboard that ship wasn’t aware of the future dangers they’d be facing.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuguri Naoyasu/Numai Kazuma
Comments: 16
Kudos: 51





	1. Historic Event

“It was..you the entire time..?”

“Yes.”

“Don’t you feel bad about what you caused ‒‒ about all of this ‒‒”

“If I felt bad about it, why would I have done this in the first place?”

“We were supposed to go home!”

_“No you weren’t, you never were.”_

**MONTHS AGO...**  
**JANUARY 2ND, 2021....**

“Iwa-chan! We’re going to be late! They’ll leave without us!”

“No they won’t, Shittykawa. They wouldn’t have picked us all out themselves and have gone through the pain of training us each if they were going to leave us here on Earth.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, gathering his bags together.

“I’m sure they’d be fine with less people! It means more food!”

“Shut up! _You’re_ the one who’s going to make us late!

“Funny! I thought we couldn’t be late because they _hand-picked us themselves_ , Iwa-chan.”

“I’m going to fucking kick you, Shittykawa! Hurry the hell up before Hanamaki starts getting weird ass ideas for why we’re taking so long.”

“Maybe I’ll tell him that you wanted a‒‒”

“Shut the fuck up! Matsukawa is outside!”

When the four finally arrived to Subete Sagi Corp, one of the largest space stations, not only in all of Japan, but in all of the world, they were greeted by many familiar people. 

Eight of them were the other Crew Members that they’d be joining on this long journey.

“We’re glad you could all finally make it,” One of them, the director of this mission, began. “It has taken many, many years of training, preparation, studies, and more but we’re finally here. The twelve of you will finally be going to Mars. We expect you all to arrive at your destination in about nine months. We’re happy that we were able to train you all these years and we can’t wait to see how you guys manage, good luck.”

There was a lot of boring talking, praises, and goodbyes, but eventually they were all settling into their seats. Bokuto squirmed excitedly, looking down at his white suit, looking up at the sudden, minor, commotion.

“Matsukawa! Pink _really_ suits you!” Hanamaki commented,looking him up and down as if to admire what was in front of him. “Matching patches!” He pointed at Matsukawa’s moon patch and the number ‘3.’

“I would have gotten black if _someone_ hadn’t decided to take my colour.” He replied, looking at Hanamaki’s black suit, admiring the number ‘2’ patch on his shoulder along with the star patches along his suit.

“There, there, at least this suit _really_ brings out your chest. It really pops! You should be thanking me!” 

Afterwards, everyone was settled down and buckled in, all their bags and items tucked away into separate, labeled boxes.

“Alright. As you already know, you’ll be put to sleep for about two months and when you wake up, you’ll have tasks to do. We’ll call in to check on you guys weekly. There are sets of rules posted around the station and you all have tablets that give you your assigned task. We’ll start the countdown now.”

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

_Too bad everyone aboard that ship wasn’t aware of the future dangers they’d be facing. ___


	2. A Glimpse of Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He shook away any weird thoughts he began having ― maybe he had been paying too much attention to Oikawa’s weird alien stories ― and carried on, walking into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be Sure To Read The Tags.

**LATER...  
MONDAY, MARCH 1ST, 2021…  
LOCATION:  
RESTING STATION**

It had been a week since the crew had woken up. Most were already accustomed to their tasks, others, not so much.

It’s _not_ that Bokuto couldn’t remember how to do it, it was the fact that the tasks were _boring_. He wanted to have fun after all.

“Akaashi! Wanna do our tasks together? I wanna get Kuroo to come too!” He announced while getting the tablet labeled with his name.

Keiji looked at his own tasks, noting where they all were. “We could, Bokuto-san. Have you asked him yet?”

Kuroo had made his way over towards the two, placing his hands on Bokuto’s shoulders, “Has he asked me what? Do you want to _marry me right now_ , Bro? I’m not dressed for the occasion.” He snickered, patting the white of Bokuto’s suit – although Kotarou claimed that it was grey – before he got his own tablet.

The slightly shorter male shook his head, “No! I don’t want to marry you _yet_! I wanted to ask if you wanted to do our tasks together. I gotta go Measure Weather!”

Akaashi nodded at that, “I have to Clear Asteroids then I think I’ll Water Plants since the can is in the storage..”

Kuroo looked at his tasks and made a face, “I’ll have to catch up with you two then, I have to Run Diagnostics on the Launchpad first.”

“Bro! You can do other stuff while you wait! That takes forever!”

“Maybe I’ll do my tasks in the reactor while I wait for it so I can meet up with you guys right after the Diagnostics are done, sound good?”

“We could―”

“Since there are _no_ objections, let’s go.”

**MONDAY, MARCH 1ST, 2021  
LOCATION:  
DECONTAMINATION ROOM **

Numai and Kuguri waited for the room to open up so they could do their tasks.

“Naoyasu, I have to Divert Power to the Reactor, what about you?” Numai asked as the door opened, pulling him along. He stood there and watched as Kuguri pointed at the Laboratory, nodding. “I’ll be there shortly, I always mess up on this task somehow.”

Kuguri only nodded and smiled, the two separating into their respective areas. 

As Numai worked quietly on his task, he saw a glimpse of red in the corner of his eye but decided it was only Kuroo working on a task in the Laboratory.

Then, he saw him leave.

He found it odd, but figured that maybe Kuguri was waiting in the room for him since he said he’d be there shortly. He shook away any weird thoughts he began having ― maybe he had been paying too much attention to Oikawa’s weird alien stories ― and carried on, walking into the room.

**MONDAY, MARCH 1ST, 2021  
LOCATION:  
GREENHOUSE**

Matsukawa looked back as Hanamaki walked into the room, “There you are! I finished my tasks, what kind of gifts do you think you’ll get? It’s your birthday after all!”

“I’m not sure, do you have anything planned?”  


**MONDAY, MARCH 1ST, 2021  
LOCATION:  
CAFETERIA **

“Matsukawa, I _swear_ this isn’t what I had planned.” Hanamaki whispered quietly.

“Shut up!” Numai interrupted, wiping his tear-stained eyes, “Like I was saying, I...I found Kuguri in the Laboratory―”

Kuroo shook his head, “That’s why you called an Emergency Meeting? Because you found―”

“I called an Emergency Meeting because I found Naoyasu dead and the last person I know who was in the same room as him was _you, Kuroo Tetsurou_! You― you _killed_ Kuguri! There was blood everywhere― he―”

Images of Kuguri’s body flooded back into his memory. 

There had been a hole where his stomach should’ve been, pieces missing or twisted, Kuguri’s face had been missing too. He swore he could’ve seen the other’s body twitching and spasming. The cracked helmet off to the side, glass spread across the floor. Kuguri had still―

“Kuguri still had his suit on. When I went in there, there was― he― his stomach and face― it was like they had been.. taken, or eaten off― so maybe Oikawa’s.. fictional stories are actually coming to life. It was Kuroo who did it, I _know_ it's him.”

Bokuto frowned, “But Kuroo’s suit would have blood on it! He couldn’t have―”

“Everyone’s suit is clean,” Daishou commented, “the evidence is all against him, there’s no fighting it.”

“No! Kuroo wouldn’t ― Kuroo couldn’t kill anyone!” Kotarou panicked, “What if someone else―”

Numai slammed his hands on the table, “No one else could have done it! How would someone have gotten there that quickly? Kuroo and I would’ve seen them! Kuroo didn’t see anyone, now did he? No! He has nothin’ to say in defense of himself. Get him off this _damn_ ship!” 

“Look,” Kuroo gestured, “I don’t have anything to say to prove my innocence, but I swear I didn’t―”

“Maybe we should do an anonymous vote.”

The heated, back-and-forth discussion came to a stop.

It was Yaku who had spoken up.

In return, Konoha also took the chance to speak up, “I can get paper and pencils from the storage closet.”

Yaku nodded, “We’ll rip off pieces for everyone, place them in a pile, then mix them all up, alright? It’s fair this way and everyone gets a vote.”

There were murmurs of agreement, some anxious glances, some glares.

Once everyone had written down whether to kick Kuroo off the ship or keep him, Yaku began reading off the responses and placing them into piles.

“Stay.”  
“Kick.”  
“Kick.”  
“Kick.”  
“Stay.”  
“Stay.”  
“Kick.”  
“Kick.”  
“Stay.”  
“Kick.”

There was a long period of silence.

For a while, no one spoke a word.

It was Bokuto who finally broke the silence, looking at Tetsurou, he quietly asked: “Did..did you kill him, Tetsurou?” 

No response.

Bokuto’s eyes watered and he grabbed onto him, “Answer me!” He roared, shaking the other, “I voted for you to stay! Tell me you didn’t ― Kuroo, I know you didn’t kill him! Don’t you have anything to say? Defend yourself!”

Kuroo pulled himself away from Bokuto’s grasps, shaking his head, “I promise I didn't kill him, but as long as you know that I’m innocent, I think that’s all that matters, Ko.” He reached out to pat the other’s head. “Alright, let’s get this over with before Numai murders me himself.”

Bokuto reached out for him, being held back by Matsukawa and Hanamaki as he sobbed, screaming the other’s name, _begging_ for him not to go, not to leave, to stay.

He couldn't go.

He had to stay.

He promised that he'd stay.

He promised that he'd stay with him.

Kuroo has never broken a promise..

Never.

. 。 • ﾟ 。 .  
. . 。 。 .   
. 。 ඞ 。 . • •  
ﾟ Kuroo Was Elicted. 。 .  
' 2 Impostors Remain 。  
ﾟ . . , . .

Sometimes, Bokuto found himself looking out at the stars.

And sometimes, Bokuto could swear he had seen a glimpse of red.

"Akaashi, do you miss him too?"

"I do, Bokuto-san."

"Did you vote for him to stay?"

"I don't think I could have ever kicked him off of this ship, Bokuto-san."

**DAY END...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mJFcSNOzKdM


	3. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had been perfectly fine, alive, just moments ago –– now he was dead –– he was gone.
> 
> He was gone for good.

**THURSDAY, APRIL 15TH, 2021  
LOCATION:  
OFFICE**

“Iwa-chan, it's been forty-five days, hasn’t it?” Oikawa asked suddenly, sitting in the chair as he waited for the data to process. The timing of the loading bar was always odd, ranging from years to seconds. Normally, it only took a minute or two yet the bar would say otherwise, then skip to days, then hours, then seconds, and finally––

Iwaizumi blinked, looking up from Diverting the Power, “Forty-five days since _what_ , exactly?” 

“Iwaizumi! How could you not remember? Forty-five days since Kuguri died!” He said loudly, quickly covering his mouth as if it’d take back the words. Curiously, he looked towards the door.

No footsteps.

“I thought Numai was about to come run down the hall! You almost killed me! I could’ve died from a heart attack, Iwa-chan!”

“You would’ve given yourself one because you’re so damn loud and annoying,” Hajime rolled his eyes, “Are you even finished with your tasks yet?”

“Nope!”

“Of course you aren’t, you’re extra crappy today.”

“Hey! I only have one more thing to do, Hajime!”

Iwaizumi’s cheeks flushed a light shade of pink, “Then hurry the hell up, Tooru.”

**THURSDAY, APRIL 15TH, 2021  
LOCATION:  
ADMIN**

Konoha passed by Iwaizumi and Oikawa as he went to the admin, noting that they came out of the office, Iwaizumi a little flustered.

Actually, he didn’t want to note that.

He shook his head and began to enter in his I.D. code.

**THURSDAY, APRIL 15TH, 2021  
LOCATION:  
CAFETERIA**

“Makki, what happened to your patches?” Matsukawa asked.

Hanamaki touched his shoulder of where the ‘2’ would have been then the star patches, and shrugged. “Maybe they got caught on something?” He suggested.

Issei frowned at the response, but said nothing and nodded.

Matsukawa saw a figure in the corner of his eye, turning towards the area, seeing that it was only Numai, who was frowning.

He had been doing that a lot ever since he lost Kuguri, it was upsetting. Bokuto hadn’t been on speaking terms with anyone, except Akaashi, until last week. So, while it was good that at least one person was back to normal, it was bad that not everyone was reverting back to their usual ways. 

He didn’t expect him to, either. He was sure he would’ve been the exact same way, if not worse, had he lost Hanamaki.

“Numai, want to––”

Suddenly, the lights went out.

**THURSDAY, APRIL 15TH, 2021  
LOCATION:  
OFFICE**

There was only the sound of footsteps as everyone stopped what they were doing and began making their way towards the office, where the area to fix the power was located.

As someone was fixing the lights, there were a few noises: it sounded like something had been swung, followed by the sound of contact, and a drop.  
There were a few lights, flicking on and off, sparks of electricity –– what was taking so long?

When the lights were finally fixed, there was a loud yell of: “Konoha!”

Oikawa was lying down on the floor, just behind Iwaizumi, who had been fixing the lights, and in front of Hanamaki.

But the scream didn’t come from anyone inside of the office, it had come from the Admin room.

Everyone, excluding Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa had rushed to the source of the sound.

Daishou had been the source of the sound.

Both Oikawa and Konoha seemed to have died the same way: due to a snapped neck.

Hajime wasn’t sure of what to do, what to think, Oikawa had been perfectly fine, alive, just moments ago –– now he was dead –– he was gone.

He was gone for good.

**THURSDAY, APRIL 15TH, 2021  
LOCATION:  
CAFETERIA**

Hanamaki was the first to speak, “I did it.”

Everyone, especially Matsukawa, was shocked at the sudden confession.

“Takahiro,” Matsukawa said slowly, “You couldn’t have killed them both, you wouldn’t have had the time to––”

The other interrupted him with a sigh, “Yes I would have. Iwaizumi and Oikawa left the Office together while I was up in the Greenhouse. Isn’t that right, Iwaizumi?”

Although there was anger in his voice, Iwaizumi answered with a stern “Yes.”

“Then after they left, Konoha passed by and went into Admin. I followed him in there and killed him. After that, I came to the Cafeteria while you had been in the storage closet and pretended I had been there the entire time. Aren’t you angry with me, Issei? I used you to get four people killed. Aren’t I awful?”

“Makki..it was..you the entire time..?”

“Yes.”

“Don’t you feel bad about what you caused ‒‒ about all of this ‒‒”

“If I felt bad about it, why would I have done this in the first place?”

“We were supposed to go home!”

“No you weren’t, you never were. Not all of you. I wanted to have some fun, y’know?”

Iwaizumi spoke up, “Why did you kill Oikawa? What did he do to deserve that? Why couldn’t you admit that you‒‒”

“He was an easy target, Iwaizumi.”

It took everything in Hajime to swallow the anger boiling up, letting it sizzle away as if it had made contact with some water source within him. “I don’t think a vote is needed this time. He confessed, let’s get him off.”

Yaku shook his head, “If we’ve already done voting once, we should do it again.”

“He fucking confessed, what’s the point in ‒‒ whatever, fucking fine.”

When the eight votes were counted, only one of them voted for Makki to stay.

All eyes fell on Matsukawa, who desperately tried to explain himself. “It can’t be Makki, alright? Takahiro wouldn’t have had the time, he couldn’t have killed someone without anyone noticing ‒‒ what about the situation with Kuguri? Numai, you said you had only seen Kuroo go that way. How could‒‒”

“Matsukawa, you’ve spoken enough. There’s no going back, Hanamaki admitted to killing Oikawa. Get him off this fucking ship.” Iwaizumi snapped.

Matsukawa turned to Hanamaki as he watched him brace himself, “You didn’t kill Oikawa did you? Or Konoha. Why are you lying? There’s no reason to lie!”

Hanamaki smiled and shook his head, “By the way, those patches are for you, Matsukawa.”

Right before Hanamaki was sent out he frowned.

“Do you think this was the coward’s way out? I think it takes a lot of courage to kill yourself. Especially when it involves leaving your friends with a killer.” 

. 。 • ﾟ 。 .  
. . 。 。 .   
. 。 ඞ 。 . • •  
ﾟ Hanamaki Was Elicted. 。 .  
' 2 Impostors Remain 。  
ﾟ . . , . .

As the doors to the ship closed, everyone was silent.

They all heard what Hanamaki had said.

Matsukawa turned to Iwaizumi, “You’re the only person who could’ve killed both Konoha and Oikawa, we all heard Takahiro’s confession.”

Iwaizumi couldn’t think of a good argument.

He had already ignored Matsukawa’s explanation from earlier, it would be pointless to try and use it for his own sake. 

He had killed someone who was innocent, and he’d rather die than live with that thought.

The voting didn’t take long.

. 。 • ﾟ 。 .  
. . 。 。 .   
. 。 ඞ 。 . • •  
ﾟ Iwaizumi Was Elicted. 。 .  
' 2 Impostors Remain 。  
ﾟ . . , . .

Later that night, Matsukawa couldn't sleep. As he adjusted his pillow, he felt something touch his hand. He quickly pulled his pillow back, seeing Makki's patches. Issei carefully took the number '2' into his hand.

He touched the '3' on his own shoulder, and in that moment, he couldn't help but think about how fucked up it was that Hanamaki had been the fifth to go.

Day End 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol. I lied, Nash. 
> 
> Off topic but my Twitter is @ravokish . 


	4. DЯEAMS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He heard it each time in his dream.
> 
> Could someone fit in there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Is An Explanation For Any Questions You Have. 

**FRIDAY, APRIL 16TH, 2021  
LOCATION:  
NUMAI KAZUMA’S ROOM**

Numai tossed and turned in his sleep. 

Ever since Kuguri’s death, he felt as if he could only sleep when he was exhausted, tired enough that he would hallucinate and imagine that Naoyasu was still with him.

He missed him.

Numai curled up, into himself. On good days he’d get at least three hours, on bad days, he’d get two or less. Whenever he’d doze off, he felt as if he’d snap awake as soon as sleep was coming, the feeling falling back like an animal scared off by his own, sudden, and uncontrollable movements.

When he finally managed to sleep, he had the same dream he usually had.

Numai and Kuguri waited for the room to open up so they could do their tasks.

“Naoyasu, I have to Divert Power to the Reactor, what about you?” Numai asked as the door opened, pulling him along. He stood there and watched as Kuguri pointed at the Laboratory, nodding. “I’ll be there shortly, I always mess up on this task somehow.”

Kuguri only nodded and smiled, the two separating into their respective areas. 

As Numai worked quietly on his task, he saw a glimpse of red in the corner of his eye but decided it was only Kuroo working on a task in the Laboratory.

Then, he saw him leave.

What was different?

As the door to the Decontamination closed, he heard the sound of something opening, being scraped across the floor.

Like usual, he woke up when he got to the room and saw Naoyasu’s dead body.

FRIDAY, APRIL 16TH, 2021  
LOCATION:  
LABORATORY

Numai looked around, standing in the Laboratory. He tried to push the sight of Kuguri’s body out of his mind, shaking his head. 

Considering where he had seen Kuguri’s body, he would’ve had to have been doing the exact same task that he was at the moment: Assembling the Artifacts. He pieced the crystal together then looked at his tablet, then around the room, what could have made that noise?

He heard it each time in his dream.

He sat down and tried to think, his back towards the cabinets. Numai glanced to his left and looked at the vent, slowly crawling over to it.

Could someone fit in there?

The only person small enough would be Yaku, right? Unless Oikawa’s stories truly weren’t just fictional, things to just entertain and scare them with. What if one of them were shape-shifting monsters here to kill them all ‒‒ he had to find Yaku. If Yaku tried to kill him, or succeeded in doing so, that would confirm it.

Where even was he?

**FRIDAY, APRIL 16TH, 2021  
LOCATION:  
LAUNCHPAD**

Yaku hummed as he picked the anomaly from Run Diagnostics, turning to finally do the Fuel Engines, seeing that it was his last task and he’d be done. As he turned around, he saw Numai standing right behind him.

He was going to die, wasn’t he? Had they not gotten the killer of the spaceship?

But, it seemed Numai wasn’t planning anything. He let out a breath, “I thought you were a killer, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed..I just had a strange dream and you were the only one I could think of..who could..who would be able to..” He trailed off, looking at the vent in the corner.

“Be able to..?” Yaku questioned, turning to follow the other’s gaze.

“I think the killer can fit in those vents.”

“You thought that ‒‒ it’s because I’m not as tall as the rest of you, isn’t it?”

“No ‒‒ well ‒‒ yes, but, I mean ‒‒”

“Yeah, yeah, it’d make sense. I’m sure we’ve finally got the killer off. Let me do this last task then we can meet up in the cafeteria.”

“Alright.”

**FRIDAY, APRIL 16TH, 2021  
LOCATION:  
??????????????**

__  
I̷̟͙̗̠̣̫̙͚̬̙͇͆̈̕͜͝M̷̹̊̋͛̂̚P̶̣̱̠̼̠̜̪̈̾͗̎̌̌̅͊͘̚͠O̷̡͚͎̯̫̥̯͉̲̣̠̞̽̍̈͑͌̀́̅͆̚̕͝͝͝S̷̡̡̩͉̺̭̟͖̪̤̰̫͉̓̔̂̌͛͝͝ͅT̵̨̛̝͖̑͒̔̑̐͆̚͝O̵̩̪̙̞̥͍̙̘͕̜̭͉͆̐̂̆͊͂̉̎̉͑͠͝R̷̻͉̠̙̻̯̭͉͙̣̬͖͇͛̆͋̄̄̋̍͜ͅ ̶̣̲̮̬͕͕͗̏͂͑̄̃̈́̎́̈́̈́̑̚1̴̮͎̉̓̀̃̕ ̴̱̥̖͍̑͌͆̈̒̍̐̏̓̅͝Ĥ̷̪͙̲͙̞̝̬͍̠͇̱̠̠͂͋̎͑̐͂̈́̃̑Ä̴̙͙̖̳̱͓̭̤̻̻̝́͌̇̽̄͗̆̿͐͊͘͜ͅȘ̴̡̜͕̳͚̟͔̻̯͕͎̲̒̅ ̸̡͍̜̙̙̋͒̉̆͗ͅṬ̵̩̿͑͂͗̀̽͐̓͐U̶̡̨̩̘͕̬̪̺̲̽R̴̞̜̹̱̭̩͔͉͖͗́̾̍͑̍̑̃̔͋̊̾̊̓Ň̸̫͖̜̳͔̣̤̯͇͙̹̮͆̓̇̒͘Ę̵̻́̂͠ͅD̶̢̤̖̖̗͇͓̥̏͜ ̷̻͔̘̱̬͉͇͔̙̠̜̻̿̑̽͗̕O̷̯̮͕̮̥͂̄̈́F̴̢̡͚͂̽͗͊͑͌͋͋̽̚͝ͅF̷̪̓ ̴̬̄̐͛̈́̈̈́̓̕Ç̸̩͚̟̥̭̫̅̽̋͛͒̑̔̕Ỏ̸͓̮̙͙̥̺̜͈̮̏̉̓̉̄̍͋͘͘̚̕͜͝Ņ̷̢̥̹̬̥̩̖̠̜̩̽̆̄F̸̨̧̧̘̰̭͕̪̦͎̭̚͜I̷̛̪̳̥̮̥̖͔̩̣͎͉͚̳͚̮̾͆̓̀͆̑R̸̫͕̻̂̐̋̉̆͗͐̎͠M̷̢̡͖̥̭͙̺̮͍̻̫͛̈́͜͝Ȩ̵͔̮͚̥͇̩̟̫̬̺̖̪̺́͑̇̏̌̾̎̅̓͘̕͝͝D̶̝͋͊̏̽͂̌̃̐͘͘ ̴̦͎̘̟̞̆̔̒͂͋̋͆̔͛̎̓̚͝Ẽ̷͇̱͎̉̈́̋͆̍̏̒́͂̓͘͠Ĵ̴̢̛̦̼͓̝̞̣̜̖̳͙̈́͐̋̈̄̉͆͆̄̚͜ͅĘ̸̨̛̳̘̦͉̖̥̺͈̰̻̥͕̠͗͌̋̃́̍̎̈́͘̕͝Ç̷̼̦̮͎̹͇͓̖̝͚̤͈͐̈́̏̀̅̿͐̒͐̌͆̋̎͛T̴̢̢͕͔̱͔̥̝̝̲͖̱͙̂̈́̍̂̋͋̿͗̓̔̚͜͝Ș̸̮̫̳̏̒͊̎̌̽̄͐̍͝͠͝.̶̡̣̲͍̙͕͙͍̳̭͚̈́̍̎̈́̓́̾̐͊͑̉̍̕̕_ _

__

__S̴̱͛̇͌̄o̷̬͒̽̿͠m̶̼̰̹̒̿͌͋ḙ̶̰͉̏͐̈̒̂̀͘ ̶͈͙̺̭̪̖̎̓̎̕̕͜T̸̡̖͔̫̟͓̭̆͒̎h̴̲̠̰̪͉͌̏̐͑̋͠i̵̠̤͓͚͚͍̊͛̀n̵̙̻̥̒̄̌̓̽ͅg̶͉͔͆͑̚s̸̮͓̹̊ ̸̨̼̤͉͎͑̀̃̃̽A̴͂ͅr̷͚̅̍̓̉̈͑ȩ̵̧̪̼̓ ̶̡̤̍̎B̴̘̬̣̗̰̋̍̍̂e̷͔͋̊͋̉̌̕̚͜ţ̸͈͔͐͑̒̂̉̆t̶̡̙̖̼̣̯̎̊̃̑̉͝͝e̵̛̤͇͊̌̽͌ͅr̵̛͓̟̳͚̺̩͗ ̷̠͂L̴̜͒́̎͐̒̚e̶̫͇͊̈f̷̦̾͑t̶̬̊ ̵͚̊̓̃̅̾͒̚A̶͇̅͋̇̊́̕͠s̴̞̳̳̪̃̚ ̸̲͎̰̯̫̖̓͑͌̌̾S̶̻͔̥̉͌͑͒̾̿͒u̵͙͓̹̤̻͆̒̈́r̵͔͐̒̇͘̕p̴̺͑̐͋͒r̷̡͉͕̐̌̐̾ḯ̷̭́̿̎̽̕͜ṣ̷̗͔̈́̅̓̽͆͊͜͠ẽ̷̝̼̃̐̃̂̑s̷̹̦͎̜̗̣̉̒͜.̵͇͇̠͂̇͒̈́̓͌̊_ _

__

__**UPDATING SYSTEM..** _ _

__**PLEASE HOLD..** _ _

__**UPDATING DATE..  
UPDATING LOCATION..** _ _

__**SYSTEM UPDATE COMPLETE.** _ _

**TUESDAY, APRIL 20TH, 2021  
LOCATION:  
CAFETERIA**

Everyone was gathered in the Cafeteria, however, two people were missing.

“I’m worried,” Akaashi said, “Bokuto-san said he would’ve joined me in the cafeteria after he finished his last task.”

Daishou looked at Akaashi, “Where was the last you had seen him?”

“While we were up in the Greenhouse, I had to Clear the O2 Filter.”

“And where did you go directly after that?” 

“I went to Submit a Scan while in Medbay, then I went directly to the cafeteria.”

Numai slowly spoke up, “I really wanted to mention that..I think the killer is able to use, well, fit in the vents.., but I’m not sure how we figure out which vents are connected..”

Daishou waved a hand, “Easy, there’s something in the Admin room explaining that. Which leads me to my next point of why I think the killer is Akaashi.”

“But‒‒”

“I’m speaking, in case you couldn’t tell,” Daishou said, clearing his throat, “Let’s go back to the beginning. Kuguri was killed in the Laboratory, the vent there connects to the vent within the Greenhouse. Along with that, Akaashi just told us he went from the Greenhouse to Medbay.”

Yaku blinked, narrowing his eyes, “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Well, he could’ve gone from the Greenhouse, to Admin, to the vent right over near the entrance, down to the one in the balcony, then over to Medbay. Which means he would’ve walked into the Cafeteria right after.” Daishou concluded.

“Wait, but there is Matsukawa?” Numai asked.

“Most likely dead in Medbay,” Daishou shrugged, “I wasn’t paying much attention but I’m sure two people were in there..”

“Wait!” Akaashi interrupted, “You didn’t ‒‒ I walked right by Admin! I never went through the vents!”

“Sure, sure, can’t we vote ‘em off already?” Daishou waved his hand, looking at Yaku.  
“Akaashi,” Yaku said slowly with a frown, “There’s a lot of evidence against you. I’m afraid I’ll have to trust Daishou on this one.”

Numai looked at the three, “But..what if it’s not true? What if‒‒”

Daishou shook his head, “To use your very own words, Numai, no one else could’ve done it.”

And so they all voted.

. 。 • ﾟ 。 .  
. . 。 。 .   
. 。 ඞ 。 . • •  
ﾟ Akaashi Was Elicted. 。 .  
' 。  
ﾟ . . , . .

“I say we have another vote,” Yaku smiled, looking over at Daishou.

“What do you mean? I’m sure we’ve gotten the killer off this time. There’s only three of us.”

Yaku shook his head, “But, don’t you think Numai is…a little sus? Boyfriend died...all of a sudden all of these people fit the right description., yet,.he wasn’t willing to believe that Akaashi could’ve killed him.”

“I suppose you’re right, Yaku.” Daishou nodded, “Well, Numai. I’m sure you know what’s coming, but let’s continue with the vote.”

“I say we write names this time.” Yaku shrugged.

And so they did.

Daishou  
Daishou  
Numai

“Oh, would you look at that, Daishou is getting kicked off.” Yaku said with a straight face, waving his hand.

“Wait.. wait, you two? You mean Akaashi was ‒‒”

“In the wrong place,” Yaku said slowly, clicking his tongue, “At the wrong time.”

. 。 • ﾟ 。 .  
. . 。 。 .   
. 。 ඞ 。 . • •  
ﾟ Daishou Was Elicted. 。 .  
' 。  
ﾟ . . , . .

_D̷̗̮̖͕͚̟͎̾͒̀E̷̢̹̽͗F̷̗͐̔͘͠E̸̞͛̉̒̍͘͜A̵̧̰̩̣̞̐͝A̷̧̼̖͍͛̑Å̴͇̩͍̱̾̆͗̒̚Ą̵̛̳̗̆̈́͗ͅĄ̴̛͖͉̹̝̖̝̈́͂͛͝A̷͇̭̰̖͗̄̇̃͘͘ͅͅĀ̷̖̼̳̖͔̤̦̂̄̄̓͛A̴̮̪͉͉̾̅̋̈͐̾A̸̻̪̥̪͆̾̿̊̌̔̆A̵̯̞̭̅̄̈́̿͠Ạ̶̜̣̹̈́͛̌̈́͆̏A̸̝̫̲̱̲̥̘͌̑̓͝͠A̴̠̜͗̽͠À̴̺Ą̴̱̘̹̺̜̗̑̓̿̓͊̿À̴̡͇̖̲̙͎͐̽̈́̕͜  
̷̦͈̤̤̟̗̝̓̉̐̉̈́  
̷̛̯̪͉̰̜́̒̎͘̕Ṡ̶̡̢̳͕̥͈̍̓̔̽̐͝ͅY̴̨͚̯̭̰͛̐͐̍̎͊͛S̶̢̫̰̈́̾̌̐T̷̪̰̘̘̝̗͚̃̕E̸͖̬̭͝ͅM̸̟̬̠̙̪͋͊̒ ̴̖̝̳̭͔̽͂R̷̯̲͈̣͒̾͝͝E̶̡̨̨̝̞̠̤̽͂̕B̶̳̿͝Ỏ̵͇̫̪̗̻͛͂̒̊̕͠ͅƠ̸̯̝̹̭̼̐̈͊̄Ţ̶̞͍͙̲̺͊̀̆̍́̕I̷͍̲͙̖͛N̴̫̝̮̥͇͉̥̋̍̇G̶͈̑̕.̴̖̳̟̘̳̇̈́̓̇͘͝.̷̛͓̹̖̗͍̅̒͊̈́̕ͅ _

Numai looked over at Yaku, “Why did you kill Kuguri? We agreed not to.”

“Yeah, well, there was a change of plans. I had to get them off your back.” Yaku explained, taking off the spacesuit, stretching.

“Then,” Numai looked at him after he got his own suit off, “I guess you won’t mind another change of plans.”

“What do you mean?”

Numai’s stomach seemed to have opened, wide, filled with teeth, ready to bite down on its last meal for a while. A sharp object reached out, going through Yaku’s chest and pulling the other forward. There was no need for manners as Yaku was pulled closer, ripping a chunk of Yaku with his teeth.

The rest of the other’s body fell, blood pooling on the floor. 

Once the teeth and object completely retracted, Numai rubbed at his stomach, turning on the device connected to his wrist.

“Have you completed your task, Numai?”

“I have.”

“Where is the other one?”

“He wasn’t able to convince the others that he wasn’t an Impostor, sir.”

“I see. We have no need for anyone who can’t complete their tasks. You’ll be sent back to Earth after spending three months on Mars. Collect data during that time. Hopefully you’ll be hungry again once you’re back.”

“I will be, sir.”

“Thank you for your service, we’ll hope to get in touch with you every week as we’ve been doing.”

“Goodbye.”

Numai walked around the ship, heading to the Launchpad, tearing a paper with the phrase: **_“RULES FOR CREWMEMBERS”_** down, revealing one that read **_“ЯULES FOЯ CЯEWMATE IMPOSTOЯS”_**

**_ЯULES FOЯ CЯEWMATE IMPOSTOЯS_ **   
_Яule 1. Kill Crewmembers  
Яule 2. Don’t Get Caught._

It was simple really.

Numai believed there should be a third rule:

**“Don’t Piss Off Your Other CЯEWMATES.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to end it here, no point in making a separate chapter for the ending. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are apricated. (I know who the impostor is.) 


End file.
